The purpose of this project is to continue research and development on a large format, high resolution, two-dimensional image digitizer which consists of many optically multiplexed charge coupled device (CCD) arrays. The specific aim of this Phase II project is to construct and exhaustively test a prototype digitizer consisting of a 2400x2400 pixel, seamless array attained by optical multiplexing of a 3x3 array of 800x800 pixel CCDs. The long term objective is to begin manufacture of this digitizer for sale into a number of potential markets. This digitizer can significantly impact many areas of the health industry. It is an important advance in the realization of widespread Picture Archiving and Communications Systems (PACS), and may prove to be one of the most important input devices available for these systems. It has great potential as a medical research tool as well as more mundane functions in document and record storage. The technology which is employed is state-of-the-art and represents an exciting new innovation in this field. The technology has been shown to be clearly feasible and considerable commercial interest has already been exhibited.